New directions for Finn and Rachel
by gleekgirl635
Summary: Rachel and Finn's life have barely begun. For surprises and everything else. please review!
1. Chapter 1

**So i reliazed after writing this Rachel's a vegan and can't eat anything i made her eat so just over look. :)**

**please review!**

Chapter 1

Rachel and Finn laid on the bed in there New York apartment. They finished college a year ago and they were engaged. They had invited all there friends from glee club. They set it for next spring. Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest. Finn had his hand on her enlarged stomach. His baby girl, the one he would protect always. Rachel could no longer wear her tight blouses and sweaters. She was wearing Finn's old football jersey back from high school.  
"So names?" she asked breaking the silencce.  
"no, i have none, all i know is no broadway names."  
She giggled. For those were the only names she had. He looked at her and kissed her forehead.  
"i should probably get the mail"he said. she nodded letting him get up. he walked out going down to the elevator. he opened the locker and started to go through the mail. He noticed a letter with gold lettering. it was addressed to him and Rachel.  
He hurried to the elevator and went back to the apartment. he went into the room and sat on the bed.  
"hey Rach look at this."  
"what is it?"  
"i don't know open it,"  
Rachel took the letter and opened it.

You are cordinally invited to Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury's wedding

july 15 at 2 o'clock 342-786-435

" wow! Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. We going?" asked Finn "well of course and why are you so suprised you did put this ring on my finger." she said they both started to laugh no one expected them to date nonetheless be engaged.  
"I'll call now." RAchel said reaching over to get the phone.  
"hello, ?" she began "Rachel?"  
"yea,"  
"wow you and Finn still dating?"  
"no,"  
"im sorry to -"she cut him off.  
"were engaged."  
"wow! congradulations."  
"thank you and congrats to you too! Finn and I are looking forward to the wedding."  
"thank you can't wait to see you guys,"  
"you too well i guess we'll see you the 15th."  
"yep, good bye rachel,"  
"bye,"

"he seemed happy." she said "did You tell him?"  
"no, i wanted to surprise him."  
"have you told your mom yet?"  
"oh shot! i forgot to call her let me do that now,"

She grabbed the phone and dialed.  
"hello?" a girl around the age of 6 answered.  
"hi,is this beth?" Rachel asked "uh huh." Beth said prouly "can i speak to your mommy?"  
"yeah, MOMMY!" she yelled "beth im right here," she could hear Shelby in the background.  
"hello?" she said "hey mom,"  
"rachel?"  
"yeah,"  
"hi i haven't heard from in a while hows everyhing?"  
"great, im great, Finn's great, the baby's great." she blurted that last part.  
"oh thats great- wait did you just say the baby's great?"  
"yeah i"m pregnant."she waited for a response.  
oh Rachel congradulations!"  
"thanks i would've told you sooner but i've been so busy-"  
"It's okay you've been busy the wedding and eveything."  
"yeah, so its a girl,"  
"thats wonderful honey,"  
There conversation went on and on talking about diapers to wedding started to get irratated he got a marker and a piece of paper.

'get off the phone im hungry! :('

"uh huh, mom i got to go, Finn's hungry."  
"Okay honey ill talk to you later,"  
"okay bye."  
"bye," she hung up. then finn leaned in and kissed her.  
"was that all you wanted to do?" he nodded. Shelayed back down, staring at the ceiling he layed down next to her putting head back on finn's turned to look at the lock 5:09.  
"are you hungry?"she asked.  
"yeah, alittle what do you want?" he asked knowing she was gonna make him drive all over town looking for something.  
"i'm really craving, chinese and connolis." she said giving him a 'please get me this' look. he gave out a huff and put onhis shoes. she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. Rachel left the room and changed. She came out of the room in baggy pink t-shirt and finn ohio athletics pants she sat on the couch and fell asleep.

When Finn walked in he saw Rachel, he put the bags down and sat on the couch stroking rachel's hair. She waited for her to wake up.  
"Madison," he whispered she started to wake up.  
"huh?" she said confused "Madison for the baby." she smiled " I like that." he smiled an kissed her on the forehead.  
"I got the food."Rachel sat up and shook her hair going over to the table to get a carton of chow mein and a choclate chip connoli.  
she ate it quickly and went back to the brought over his food to sit with started to rain. After he finished he pulled out a carton of mint chocolate chip icecream. He offered Rachel some an she took it faster than anything. After she ate most of the carton she put it back in the frezzer she rested her head on finn's chest. he put his hand on her belly feeling the baby never felt the way he did when he thought Quinn's baby was his. He felt connected. He looked at the clock, 1:43. He looked over at Rachel to see her fast asleep. He yawned and decided to go to bed. He got up and carried rachel into the room, tucked her her in and crawled in next to her.  
She woke up to the smell of bacon, she always seemed to crave bacon in the morning, she gave up beening a vegan she thought it would be eaiser. She got up to see Finn with a pan of bacon.  
"hey," she said giving him a kiss.  
"hey,"he said giing her a kiss.  
she ate most of the bacon and then got dressed. She was wearing a purple v-neck and loose pants. "can we take a walk in the park?"she asked.  
"okay, fine." he grabbed their coats and walked to the laughed and had so much fun! They loved the weather in April. After a long walk in the park they went back to the apartment. On the way there Rachel had another craving.  
"you know waht i really want right now?"  
"what?"he asked trying to look shocked.  
"a cupcake," Finn was in releif there was a cupcake shop a block from there apartment.  
"good well stop at the place near our place."  
They both got vanilla cupcakes and continued to walk home. 5 months of the pregnancy had gone was ready to be a father, he wasn't ready when Quinn said he was a father. He was with the right girl at the right time.  
When they got to the apartment they both fell asleep on the couch.  
Rachel was always tired now . Finn didnt mind it gave him time to think. He thought about raising his daughter and how rachel will make a great mother. He looked at the clock 8:09. he looked back at Rachel who started to wake up.  
"hi" he whispered brushing the hair out of eye.  
"hi" she got up and shook her hair.  
"how are you feeling?" he asked.  
"fine,"she said. she got up and changed. finn changed after her. After he changed Rachel went to bed, she was too tired. But she didn't go to bed she layed on the bed thinking of there high school life together, when they first kissed in the autotourium, kissing in the bowling alley,when he broke up with her to bring out his 'inner rockstar', when he sang jesse's girl and when he said 'i love you' at regionals. she walked out of the room to walk out of the bedroom to see Finn sitting there he looked confused to see her she ran over to him and kissed him. He grabbed her around the waist and she ran her fingers through her hair.  
"what was that for?" he asked.  
"i love you," she said putting her hand on her belly.  
"i love you too," he said now under why she said it. she felt the baby kick and she smiled. She rested her head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

the next 3 months went by quickly the doctor said she should fly out the month before because it wouldn't be safe for the baby if she flew out in stayed at finn's house, his mother was estatic to see was suprised to see one told him she was pregnant. Carole had to catch up on everything.  
"we decided to name her madison." finn said looking at rachel.  
"what a pretty name!" she said.  
The day went by quickly and finn and rachel went down to Finn's old room.  
"wow! everythings were i left it!" Finn said rachel smiled. Rachel looked around seeing finn's room. The next weeks went by fast. Kurt was the only member from the glee club who knew rachel was pregnant. Rachel walked in a pale pink dress, everyone from glee club turned to see Rachel even Mr. Schue because she didnt tell him on the phone.  
"wow! rachel you never told us, you were," began Quinn "pregnant, yeah i wanted to suprise you guys,"she said. Everyone huddled around her aasking questions and everything. Finn walked away, getting out of the crowd.  
"congrats Finn, you ready for this?" asked "yeah, i am" he said looking over at Rahel smiling.  
the wedding starrted and everyone sat down. Emma came down in a beautiful dress. She was suprised to see Rachel.  
At the reception Emma went over to talk to Rachel.  
"congratulations rachel," she said "thank you," rachel said smiling.  
When they got home they were all tired. Rachel was the first to get changed and climb into Finn's bed. When Finn was changed he got under the covers and put his hand on rachel's felt the baby kick, he smiled. The next day Rachel woke up early, she hadn't done that in months. Finn felt her get up so he didnt look herself she was pacing back and forth.  
"Rachel, are you okay?"he asked she turned "no, but are you ready?"  
"what do you-" he then understood, he was going to be a father. he ran over to her and grabbed her hand. And brought her up the stairs. His mom looke confused but then realized what was going on she grabbed her coat an went after them. Finn opened the door to the car and Rachel got in.  
"finn, finn wait!" he turned to see his mother running after them.  
"i'm coming with you guys," he looked at her knowing she wanted to be there foor her son and daughter-in-law. he gave her a smile and she got into the car. It was still dark out, he looked at the car clock, drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Rachel was calm, she wasn't far into labor so the pain was manageable. He ran her in and they got her set up in a room. She was sweating and she had her pulled back in a ponytail.  
"oh god finn i dont know i can do this," she said breathing heavily.  
"of course you will, Rachel you are probably the most ready person I know!" She looked at him, she had a tear running down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.  
"thank you, finn i love you." she whispered over his shoulder.  
"i love you too," he said stroking her hair gaving her a kiss on the forehead. she looked up and pressed her lips against his. It was a spontaneous kiss like the one in the bowling alley, sophmore contraction came and the moment was ruined.  
In the next 2 hours a lot of screaming they had there beautiful baby was finally a father. finn left the room to get his mom, she gave him a hug. After an hour a lone Finn called Kurt, who called Mercedes, who called Tina,who called Artie , and so on. Everyone from glee who came to Mr. Schue's wedding were there. When they got there they awed, over little Madison.  
"All I got to say," Kurt began "As long as your here I'm dressing her!" he said everyone laughed, including Finn and Rachel.  
"I'm serious," he said Then it dawned on Rachel.  
"oh no! all the stuff its in the apartment, we have nothing for her!" Finn looked at her they didn't think Rachel would have gone into labor here.  
"well,its okay,I have some stuff my mom bought before she knew i was giving Beth up for adoption, its never been used!" Quinn said. Rachel smiled. She hugged Quinn.  
"thank you," she whispered. "don't metion it," she whispered back. Her and Puck left to go get everything,when they returned rachel and Finn were in awe at all the stuff Quinn and Puck were giving them.  
"are-are you sure about this i mean will probably be here for a week and we have all this back our apartment,"  
"please Rahe take whatever you need, i insist."  
"thank you Quinn," she smiled. The whole day everyone was in there, one by one they left. The last ones there were Carole and Kurt. "well i guess we should be leaving, you guys have had nonstop people in here." said kurt grabbing his jacket.  
"thank you Kurt," Rachel said as Finn handed her Madison.  
"your welcome, now come on Carole They need some alone,"  
"Oh okay, bye guys"  
they said goodbye and Rachel looked at Finn.  
" Can you beleive she ours!" Rachel asked looking at Finn.  
"No, i honesstly can't"  
" Well theres only one person who doesn't know do you think we should call them?"  
"who?" finn asked "Mr. schue!" Finn nodded.  
Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed his number.  
"hello?" will asked not expecting anyone to call him.

"yeah, Rachel?"  
"yeah hi,"  
"hi, i didnt expect you to be calling."  
"yeah, well we have a suprise for you,"  
" really? what?"  
"I had the baby," Will was in shock.  
"wow! Rachel congratulations!"  
"thank you we had a beautiful baby girl,"  
"wow does she have a name?"  
'Madison," "thats beautiful!"  
"thank you, hold on im gonna send you a picture."  
"okay," Rachel took a picture of madison on her phone and sent it to will, on the top it said,  
Madison Emma Hudson 7lbs 14oz.  
"wow! Rachel she's beautiful!"  
"thank you,"  
"well, i should let you go and congratulations."  
"thank you and bye,"  
"bye." they both hung up. She handed Madison to Finn it was the sencond time he had held her all looked at him he was crying, tears of joy.  
"you love her," he looked at her and wiped his tears.  
"of course i do, she's my daughter and i will always protect her."  
"i know you will." he put her down and Rachel held out her arms for a hug, Finn broke down.  
"it's okay," she whispered She had never seen Finn so emotional.  
He wiped his tears and Rachel gave him a kiss. The nurse came in to bring Maddy into the nursery, Rachel and Finn fell asleep exhausted from the day. Finn woke up around ten and went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee he was still exhausted. He brought one up to Rachel. She was still asleep.  
"Rachel, i got coffee," he whispered. She shot up her first coffee in forever how could she pass this up.  
"thank you." she said chugging it down. The nurse walked in with Maddison.  
"hi we brought Madison in now we didn't if you wanted to feed her?" the nurse said "yeah of course." the nurse handed her Madison. After she fed her Finn ran out to get some decent food. he came back with sandwiches and potato chips. Rachel ate it quickly she was so hungry. she barely ate any hospital food. the next day they could finally take Maddy home. Finn went to get everything from the house. When he came back Rachel had put Maddy in a pink shirt and pink and white striped strapped her in and they drove home. Carole was estatic to see them. So was Kurt Not only because he was technically an uncle but that Rachel put her in something normal. that day went by great. Until they went to bed. Maddy kept them all night and not only that but Kurt and Finn's room was seperated by a sheet so Kurt could hear everything, he was not happy.  
"will quiet her down! i can't sleep!" Kurt yelled.  
"would you be quiet, Rachel's sleeping!" he whispered pacing back and forth.  
"soory, but quiet her down!" he whispered going back behind the curtain. It took another five minutes to calm her down. Five minutes too many because Kurt stormed upstairs and he slept on the couch.  
That morning Finn was exhausted. He slept most of the morning and Rachel took care of Maddy. Rachel heard an earfull from kurt that morning he said 'you need to control that baby i need my sleep!' rachel looked at him and rolled her eyes.  
Finn woke up around noon to take care of Maddy. That night Maddy was crying couldn't handle it he took all his stuff and told them they could take the whole room. He went to sleep up stairs.  
The week went by fast. Carole didnt want to see them go but they has to Shelby was flying to New york to meet her granddaughter with Beth. The ride was fast. they met Shelby at the airport. Beth was estatic to see Madison.  
They stayed the night and left the next morning. The first day Rachel and Finn were only with Madison. It was reality, they really were a family. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't written in a while I've been really busy! But I get out of school Wednesday so I most likely will be writing more. Hope you like the story so far! :)  
peace! :)  
_

Chapter 3

To Rachel and Finn Madison was growing up too fast. Rachel and Finn took her for long walks in Central park and Rachel kept track of everything! Rachel and Finn layed on their bed with Madison in the middle of them.  
"Can you believe It's already been three months!" said Finn looking at Rachel.  
"No, I can't at all." She said staring at the ceiling. He picked up Madison and held her in his arms. He still couldn't believe he would be marrying Rachel nonetheless have a baby with her. She sat up and tossled her hair. They layed back down, Madison resting on Finn's chest. The silence was broken when Rachel's phone started to ring.  
'They grow up fast don't they?'  
"who's it from?" asked Finn looking over her shoulder.  
"My mom," she smiled when she it. It had been more than five years but she still couldn't get used to saying it. she had gone her whole life without her and now she is. Finn kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you," Finn said. Rachel smiled, and kissed him.  
"I love you too."  
Rachel put Madison in her crib and rested her head on Finn's shoulder. He stroked her hair. Although her dream was to be a star she loved her life. She had got over being bossy and controling, she had a great soon-to-be husband and a wonderful daughter.  
"Can I ask you something?" she said as he looked at her.  
"Yeah, what?"  
"Do you think that if you and Quinn stayed together you would've married her?"  
He shook his head."No, she was great but I didn't love her. And she was the girl everyone wanted to be with me, but she wasn't the girl i wanted." Rachel smiled nodding. The doorbell rang and Rachel went answer it to see Tina and Artie.  
"Hey, guys! We weren't expecting you!" she said as Finn came out.  
"Well we were in New York and we thought we would stop by," Artie said.  
"It's good to see you!" We haven't talked since the wedding."  
"I know, Hows Madison?" Tina said.  
"Great, she's wonderful." rachel said as Finn went to get her. As he came out Madison was in a little pink dress and pink leggings. Both Tina and Artie thought she was adorable. They had been dating since High school but have changed a lot. Tina had dropped the colored extentions and goth clothes. she was wearing black skinny jeans and a purple blouse. Artie was wearing jeans and a red T-shirt. They spent the night and left late the next were flying back to Lima.  
"see you in March!" she said as they went down the hall.  
"Wouldn't miss it!" yelled Tina. Rachel shut the door as Finn walked in with Maddy in Purple pajamas.  
"uh, it's nice not having people in here." he said as he handed Maddy to Rachel.  
"We've barely had anyone in here since Maddy was born."  
"Yeah but it's nice just being here with you and her." He gave Rachel a kiss.  
"Yeah I like it too,"As she grabbed a bottle from the sat on the couch and fed Madison. "Y'know I gotta get a dress still,"  
"Yeah, when are you?"  
"Tomorrow? I set up an appointment."  
"Great, I'll take her for the day and you can find your dress."  
"But don't you want to come?"  
"Nah, I want to see the dress when you walk down in it."  
"Okay," she said putting the bottle in the sink and giving Madison to Finn. She went in the room to change and came out in her pajamas. Finn was wearing Ohio athletics pants and a t-shirt. They fell asleep on the couch after Rachel put Maddy in her crib.  
That morning Rachel got her and Maddison ready. Finn took her around ten. Rachel called Shelby to come and meet her. She brought Beth with had grown used to treated her like a real they were in a way. It only took four dresses to find the right one.  
"It's perfect," said Rachel admiring herself in the mirror.  
"You look beautiful," Shelby said smiling. Rachel took a picture on her phone of the dress to said to her dads.  
Her dress was strapless, and had a ballgown skirt it had a light pink sash and jewels at the top. Her perfect said she would pay for half the dress and her dads would pay for the other half.  
That night when she came in she was so excited. She had her dress. maddy was asleep but Finn was on the couch.  
"Find your dress?" he asked as she sat next to him.  
"yes, and it is beautiful!" she said giving him a kiss.  
They fell asleep on the couch that was the first time since Madison was born.  
The wedding was getting closer and closer. Everyone from glee was coming. suprisingly they stayed in touch all these years. Everything was set, It was only a month away. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The day had come. Finn was ready waiting in the room. he was marrying Rachel, he already had a daughter with her but it seemed real now getting married. He was nervous but only that he was going to forget something. Rachel was in the next room. her hair curled flowing on her shoulders. Madison was in a pink dress. Beth in a yellow. Shelby was putting the last touches on and looked at her daughter.  
"Finn is a lucky man," she said.  
"He sure is," Rachel said smiling. She was ready. Excited to be marrying Finn, she had a daughter and Finn. Rachel smoothed her hair and walked out of the room she peked in to see if Finn was in the room still but he had already left. She went to the doors of the chruch to see her dads standing there. They were in awe, Walking their daughter down the aisle. When Finn saw her his jaw dropped, She looked beautiful. When the ceremony was over they went to the park for the reception. When they got home Rachel changed out of her dress and they went to bed. The next morning they left for California. They went to the chinese theatre, Hollywood walk of fame and hada picnic in San Francisco. When they got back to the hotel Rachel collasped on the bed.  
"This has been a great week!" she said staring at the ceiling.  
"Yes it has," Finn said as he layed down next to her.  
"But I'm excited to go home."  
Yeah, i miss Maddy." she said. They turned to look at each other. The next day they paked their suitcases and left. They picked up Madison at Shelby's apartment. There life was complete. They were married and had a daughter. What more did they want? The next months went by quickly it was already Maddison's first birthday. She had started walking and Rachel and Finn couldn't believe how fast she was growing up. They had it in the park. All the glee club came. They were happy for them. Everyone knew they would stay together.  
THE END _  
Sorry it was short I ran out of things to write about because I didn't write for awhile and I lost the storyline. But i hope you liked it and I will be writing more soon. Maybe some Tina/ Artie? 


End file.
